Life Continues
by mattjesse
Summary: A collection of oneshots about blissful life after Tidus returns. These aren't in any order. Some are longer than others, some are funnier, some are fluffier, but all are in good fun
1. Stick

_Time back: 10 days_

The gullwings were currently in Kilika for training. There hadn't been any sphere readings for a while, so training was all they could really do. While walking to the temple for some rest, Tidus noticed something that nearly made him slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" asked Rikku, who was right nest to him. Tidus signalled her to be quiet and pointed to what had made him laugh. Rikku had the same reaction; she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughing fits. Both her and Tidus' shoulders were shaking violently.

Once they calmed down a bit, Rikku thought up an idea that made Tidus' face go white. "Go get it," she whispered to him.

"What? Why me?" he protested.

"She's _your _girlfriend."

"She's _your _cousin," Tidus snapped back quietly.

"It'll still be less akward of you do it," said Rikku.

Tidus glared at her. "Rock Paper Scissors," he whispered.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Fine." She held out her fist.

"One, two..."

"What are you morons doing?" asked Paine. She and Yuna turned to look at the two blonds.

"Seeing which one gets dish duty tonight," Tidus said, thinking fast(you know that's something they'd do). They seemed to buy it, then turned and kept walking.

"Is it still there?" Rikku asked.

Tidus checked. "Yeah," he whispered back. They resumed their game, still walking. Tidus got scissors, Rikku rock.

"Dammit!" he grumbled.

"It's all yours," Rikku teased.

Tidus gulped and walked up behind Yuna. _I'm so gonna kill her for this,_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on Yuna's rear.

"Wha--"

"Tree frog," said a grinning Tidus. He was holding up his hand, and sure enough, Yuna saw a small green face staring back at her from his fist.

Yuna stared at the frog. "Was... was that on my--"

Tidus nodded, trying hard to contain himself. Yuna turned a very deep shade of red. Rikku ws on the ground cracking up, and even Paine was chuckling.

Yuna put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my... I can't believe... How did I not notice?"

"How should I know?" Tidus put the frog on a nearby tree.

"Well you could've just told me instead of grabbing it!" said Yuna.

Tidus raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I could've," he turned, "Rikku."

Rikku stopped laughing. She cowered under his glare. Tidus took one step forward, and Rikku booked it out of there as fast as she could.

*****************

**I was bored, this was already written, and I have writers block for my other story. I came up with this idea while watching Jeff Corwin one day, so feel free to blame him all you want. These will be in no particular order, so try not to get confused.**


	2. Out

_Time back: 1 day_

Today had been Tidus' first day with the Gullwings. There hadn't been any sphere readings, but what Yuna had really wanted to do was let him see old friends, like Kimahri, Dona and Barthello, as well as meet some of her new ones, like Tobli, Baralai and Nooj. Gippal was in Bikanel, so they didn't get a chance to see him at Djose. They would've gone to Bikanel, but Tidus didn't seem up to it.

Yuna had been worried about him from the start of the day. The first time he picked up the Brotherhood, he seemed to have forgotten how heavy it was. He wasn't as good at fighting as before, either. Tidus would get better in time, but for now, he was really struggling.

Around mid-day, Tidus managed to sneak away, from Yuna at least. One second he was in the bridge standing right next to her, the next he was nowhere in sight. "Did you see where he went?" Yuna asked Rikku.

Rikku scrunched up her face, thinking. "Hmm, I may have seen him head towards the elevator. I'll go check." Rikku ran up the stairs and towards the elevator. She came back after about ten minutes.

"Did you find him?" Yuna asked after Rikku returned, slightly agitated.

"Yeah, he's basically passed out in the cabin on your bed. He's sleeping harder than a rock, and I can't wake him up worth crap. I shouted in his ear, he didn't budge. I slapped his head, he didn't budge. I hopped up on the bed and kicked his side, all he did was roll over." Rikku recieved a glare from Yuna. "Okay, that last one may have been going too far... but at least he's alive."

Yuna rolled her eyes. Then after thinking for a moment, she walked past Rikku towards the elevator hall. "I'm gonna go wake him up," she said.

"How!? I already tried!" Rikku called after Yuna.

Paine, arms crossed and an amused look on her face, said, "Maybe she'll pull the ol' Sleeping Beauty trick on him." Rikku laughed.

As Yuna stepped out of the elevator, delicious scents filled her lungs. "You making dinner, Barkeep?" she asked the Hypello.

"Yesh, Mish Yoona. It will be ready in no times," Barkeep replied.

"Perfect." Yuna smiled and ran up the stairs to the rest area. Sure enough, she saw Tidus in a very deep sleep. _He looks so peaceful, _she thought. She nearly felt bad for waking him up, but it had to be done. She sat down next to him and opened one of his eyelids. All Tidus did was turn his head away. After that failed, Yuna began shaking him. "Tidus, wake up," she said, though she knew it wouldn't work. She then leaned down next to his ear and whispered what she knew would wake him up for sure. "Barkeep is making dinner."

Tidus, his eyes still closed, sniffed the air several times. He opened his eyes, sat up, and deeply inhaled the delicious aromas. "That smells awesome!"

Barkeep pressed the button on the intercom. "Dinner ish ready!" he announced.

"Alright!" Tidus leaped over the ledge and ran to the bar. Laughing, Yuna followed suit.

Everyone started coming into the cabin for dinner shortly after. Rikku, seeing Tidus finally awake, was startled. "How in Spira did you wake him up, Yunie?"

Tidus was shoving food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "I figured he'd be hungry from such a tough day, so I told him there was food ready," Yuna answered.

Tidus swallowed. "She knows me so well."

Paine was the last to come in. "Hey Sleepyhead, she greeted Tidus. How're you doin after your fifteen minutes of rest?"

"Alright, but my side hurts like crazy," Tidus said.

Paine let out a short laugh. "Oh really? Wonder what could've happened."

"Yeah, you have any ideas, Rikku?" Yuna asked teasingly.

"Uh, well um..." Rikku was searching her mind desperately for an answer Tidus might buy. "It was probably just some fiend attack. Right?" Yuna and Paine didn't answer, just snickered. "Guys?"

*************

****

One of my less serious ones-- who am I kidding, hardly any of these are serious, like two for now. Anyway, this is more of what I would think Tidus would be like during his KH age. Hope you liked it! To my crossover readers: HELP PLEASE! I GOT NOTHIN!!!!


End file.
